Talk:Link vs Saber/@comment-33586967-20180827120021
Okay le me dissagree here while Shirou was her master she was done for in this fight but in the original Fate/Stay Night she beat Gilgamesh who is at least planet level and Link could never take him on and when Kiritsugu was her Master she was very strong hell it was even said at multiple points in Zero she was the strongest Alter Artoria would also kinda kill Link in a matter of seconds because of the fact that 1 link is pretty slow with all that armour and 2 she surpassed Link's most stable atvantage Power which I argue he does not have. Link's moon feat is only around the level of the moon in Donkey kong so that sums up to arounf Large Island level while Saber Alter has competed with that to planet busters ( Hercules,Gilgamesh,Monster Gilles( whom she OHKOed with Excalibur) and plenty of others) on multiple occasions Besides Link's Hylian Sheild LInk's armour is only normal armour just layers of it while it would stave off say a normal attack Excalibur would kinda break it in a second if he cannot block the entire thing. Artoria's Avilon is pretty much the most OP thing she has and it works if the owner is around and the owner is her so if she had his on the entire fight (notice how in not a one of the times it was in the series she lost a fight wih that equiped) she would not die While her code of honor is rediculus Speed She has a light speed feat abeit on command spell but it was still running (so lets down that to about 10% of the speed of light to be fair) and keeping up with Archer who can fire an arrow that goes mach 400. Excaliber vs the master sword lets see the sword that requires outside help to even work vs the sword that can level cities plus Town busting bombs? where did that come from but yeah with Versatility Link has weapons but Excalibur vs the Master sword the Master sword is only built to fight evil creatures(outside of which it is just a normal sword witha high as hell durability) which Artoria is not while Excalibur does max damage to everything okay strength I will scale off the fight with Herculese who was strong enough to break out of chains that are supposed to hold gods in 2 seconds and while Herculese id deffinaly stronger than Artoria it is not by much while she is at her max and in her Alter state they are equals as proven in HF Next up experience when you are reincanated you do NOT keep all your emeories and expereince and Nintendo themselves stated that in about every game there is a new Link with one exeption the Ocorania the Breath of the wild but in all it was once per link and Artoria has feats when she was alive or did the other knights of the round Table magically get their NPs when they were alive as shown by Mordred in Apocrypha when she was fighting Seigfreid before either of them were summoned into the war. Intellegence yeah Link has this as well no arguments for this one Avilon vs Master sheild I'll be quick here Avilon can go inside he user while The master sheild must be held amd if dropped is usless plus Avilon makes you fucking immortal and it is borderline plot armour to even have it so Artoria gets the point here So in all while Link is more intellegent and has a higher arsenal in my opinion Saber has nearly all the psyicals and then infinte durabilitywhile they both have similar Eperience But hey thats my opinon I could be wrong.